Take Care
by SpencerWolfe
Summary: [DS] Dean toma conta de Sam numa noite péssima para o mais novo...


**Supernatural – **Dean/Sam

**Dedicado a: **alguém que ficou completamente apaixonada por estes dois irmãos…e alguém que merece esta fiction…não que seja perfeita, mas porque foi feita com carinho! Por isso… espero que gostes Afilhada!

**Avisos: **MMSlash…aff… não gostam, não lêem! **o/**

**Take Care…**

Finalmente Sam tinha adormecido. Fora preciso muito tempo para isso acontecer, e prova disso era Dean, que tinha ficado a observa-lo todo o tempo até o mais novo dormir. Não era novidade nenhuma que o mais novo dos irmãos tinha alguns problemas para dormir, e haviam noites em que Sam quase não pregava olho; mas felizmente nessa noite, tudo parecia mais calmo.

Sam tinha adormecido com os lençóis a taparem-lhe somente tudo da cintura para baixo, deixando o seu peito, desnudo, completamente vulnerável ao frio que fazia naquele quarto. O seu peito estava suado e ele respirava calmamente. Provavelmente tinha febre, mas Dean estava decidido a não o acordar, ou então o mais novo não ia conseguir dormir mais uma noite, e da maneira como Sam andava cansado, o melhor mesmo era deixa-lo dormir. Acordá-lo-ia se o seu estado piorasse.

Dean levantou-se da sua cama e foi fechar a janela do quarto, que estava entreaberta. Tinha perdido o sono devido à preocupação com que ficara. Sam tremia de frio e suava, o que fez Dean tapa-lo devidamente com o lençol e mais um dos cobertores que fora buscar à própria cama. Sentou-se na margem da cama de Sam e ficou a observa-lo dormir. Parecia um anjo da guarda, sempre em alerta para cuidar do seu 'irmãozinho', e iria continuar até ter a certeza que ele ficava bem.

Ao passo que a noite avançava, a febre de Sam continuava estável; este mexia-se algumas vezes na cama, provavelmente a fugir de algum sonho. Ainda decidido a não acorda-lo, Dean foi até à casa de banho e molhou uma pequena toalha com água fria, espremeu-a devagar e voltou ao quarto, colocando-a na testa fervida de Sam, que soltou um gemido inconsciente.

- Desculpa Sammy, mas é para baixar a febre… – disse Dean mesmo sabendo que o irmão não o estava a ouvir. Tinha a forte esperança que aquilo ajudasse a baixar a febre e ajudasse o irmão a dormir em paz. Ficou mais tempo a observa-lo dormir, às tantas já dormitava sentado; também se sentia cansado, mas precisava cuidar de Sam, que provavelmente estava a ficar doente.

O sol aos poucos ia nascendo e Dean dormia aos pés da cama de Sam, que tinha uma aparência melhor e mais saudável. Ainda a dormir, Sam remexeu-se na cama, cobrindo-se com os lençóis.

- Dean… – murmurou enquanto dormia. Dean, que dormitava, despertou de imediato ao ouvir o seu nome.

- Sam? – disse limpando os olhos de sono – Sam? – tornou a chamar, mas logo se deu conta que o seu irmãozinho estava a sonhar. Sorriu.

- Dean, não vás… – murmurou Sam novamente. Dean deu um sorriso novamente, perguntando-se no que estaria Sam a sonhar. Aproximou-se mais do rosto dele e passou a mão pelos cabelos húmidos do mais novo. Este estava a sonhar mas mesmo assim Dean respondeu-lhe.

- Eu estou aqui Sam…não vou a lado nenhum…

- Não me deixes Dean…por favor… – Sam parecia mais agitado e Dean começou a pensar se não seria melhor acorda-lo.

- Sam…Sam… eu estou aqui…não te vou deixar! – tornou o mais velho ainda passando as mãos nos cabelos do mais novo.

Sam continuava a chamar Dean, mexendo-se como se alguma coisa o incomodasse. Ele só podia estar a ter um pesadelo e o irmão mais velho queria que ele acordasse, mas parecia que isso estava ser cada vez mais impossível. Sam só abriu os olhos quando chamou alto o nome de Dean, num tom do tipo desesperado e com a respiração descontrolada.

Os seus olhos depararam-se com os de Dean que estavam acima dos seus, e brilhantes, como se tivessem estado a chorar. Dean sorriu-lhe e voltou a remexer-lhe o cabelo.

- Eu estou aqui… – disse.

- Não me deixes… – disse Sam levantando-se num movimento rápido e dando um abraço inesperado e apertado ao irmão mais velho, que ficou assustado ao principio.

Com a força do abraço, Sam acabou por derrubar Dean e cair sobre ele no outro lado da cama. Desta vez eram os seus olhos que observavam os de Dean, e sorriu-lhe muito levemente.

- O que estavas a sonhar? – perguntou Dean.

- Coisas estúpidas…

- Queres partilha-las comigo?

- Não vale a pena…somente quero partilhar contigo os bons sonhos… – disse Sam. Dean sorriu e puxou o rosto do irmão para mais perto, dando-lhe um beijo na testa…

- Acho melhor irmos dormir…precisas de descansar…e eu também. – disse Dean, Sam concordou e saiu de cima do irmão, voltando a deitar-se na cama e abrindo um espaço para Dean se deitar também…

O irmão mais velho ainda não sabia o que tinha sido aquele sonho e o porque de Sam ter ficado tão assustado mesmo enquanto dormia, mas um dia ele iria saber, e estar ao lado dele para o que quer que fosse… até lá, ia continuar a vigia-lo no sono, e a acalma-lo nas noites assustadoras.

Dormiram ambos num abraço até quase a meio do dia…


End file.
